1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information acquisition apparatus which transmits position information to an imaging apparatus in order to add position information to image data, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera has recently been known that can add position information at the time of photographing to acquired image data using a position information acquisition unit such as a global positioning system (GPS) as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-64169. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-159048 discusses a configuration in which a position information acquisition unit and a digital camera are separated from each other. Yet further, the position information acquisition unit and the digital camera in the cited documents transmit and receive position information by wireless communication.
According to the foregoing technology, the digital camera and the position information acquisition unit need to perform wireless communications even in situations where the position information acquisition unit is not able to acquire position information. The reason is that the digital camera needs to check by the wireless communication whether the position information acquisition unit has successfully acquired position data. This gives rise to a problem that such wireless communication consume power uselessly when it is not needed to acquire position information from the position information acquisition unit.